Alphabet Drabbles
by xsempiternal-sentimentx
Summary: Anchor, Break, Clean ... Just a short series of Drabbles...hopefully I can keep it up so that I'll finish the alphabet. Has a variety of characters and hopefully will be able to explore a variety of perspectives and events. Please R&R :) Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Series or its characters
1. A: Anchor

_**Anchor**_

* * *

Severus had been her anchor. Ever since she had received the yellowed envelope with the dark red seal. Ever since she had read the finely inked words on the aged parchment. Ever since she had discovered another world hidden in the one she was brought up in.

Since that fateful day he had been her friend, her best friend. If she had questions she would ask him and she would fully trust the answers he had gave her. And he had been honest with her until now.

_"You're no different, they'll treat you the same as them, don't worry"_

He may only have been pacifying her...but it had been a lie all the same.

As soon as she entered the big doors of her new school she knew she was different. No-one told her, but she could feel it. And in one big wave of realisation it hit her. Here she was, a muggle-born witch surrounded by witches and wizards that were brought up in a wizarding family. She knew nothing.

So, knowing nothing, she had reached out, blindly grabbing onto the only thing in the vast sea of unknown faces that was known. Severus Snape. And he had let her grab onto him. He had patiently answered her questions just as he had before they had boarded the train. And quickly he gained back the little trust that he had lost from Lilly.

He would always let her hold onto him. He would never push her away, that's what he had told himself every time he saw her crying. But it wasn't until the damage was done, and she he run from him crying, that he realised the problem had never been letting her hold onto him. He should've made sure that she'd never, ever, willingly let him go. And, when she did...when she let him go, when she found another person, he realised. Even if it was already too late by that time... he wanted to stay her anchor.

* * *

_So, this will, hopefully, fill out into a nice little collection of drabbles. I'm all for suggestions on what words I can use for what letters - Bombard me with prompts, I won't mind :) _

_Anyway, please, as always, Read and Review ~~_


	2. B: Break

_**Break**_

* * *

He watched me through the slits that were his eyes. I walked up trembling to him and bowed low.

"My Lord? You called?" I squeezed the words out from my trembling teeth.  
"I have a task for you"

That was unexpected .

"My Lord?" I questioned him  
"Yes, I have a task, for you , Draco. Be forewarned it is not an easy task, however I am not giving you a choice, you must complete it."

Fear gripped at my heart, its icy fingers freezing the steady beating.

"The task?" I murmured, no longer capable of a sound louder than a whisper.  
"Kill Albus Dumbledore," The words were cold and emotionless. There was no menace in them, it was a simple statement.

_Kill Albus Dumbledore_

I wanted to protest.  
_I'm a child. I can't do this._  
But that's what was expected...not what I should say. Courage left me, I said the words I'd recited over and over until I could say it in my sleep. The words meant especially for an occasion such as this.

" It is an honour to serve you, My Lord. I will not fail," I whispered  
"Good," He stated, there was no gratitude in his voice. Once again, a simple statement.

I started to rise but his voice whispered again this time close to my ear.

" Be warned Draco, if you fail, I will do to you and your family what you should've done to Albus Dumbledore,"

I drew a quick intake of breath. His voice continued, moving away from my ear.

"And I won't stop there. If you fail, when I'm done with you , you will be broken along with your mother and Lucius."

He stood in front of me now.

"Look at me," He commanded.

I raised my head to look into his slitted eyes.

" I will break you Draco Malfoy," he murmured his voice taking on a menacing edge only at the very end. He turned away. "You may leave now"

I hurried away, the words running circles through my head...

_Kill...mother...fail...broken...break_


End file.
